The Mysterious new flock
by Jenifer luvs Maximum Ride
Summary: A girl and a boy are captured by crazy scientists that want to experiment on them. Will they escape? read and find out p.s It's my first story. please take pity on me :
1. Chapter 1

The New Flock Member

Ch.1-Only the beginning

It is my first day of school at Deoand School. I don't know why the heck the school is named that, it just is. Anyways I'm in 7th grade and I live in California. I used to live in Illinois but my dad died and my mom wanted to move somewhere warmer for my grandma. So we did. Now I'm stuck with no friends in this stupid school.

"Hey, aren't you the new kid?" a guy asked running up to me.

I looked in his direction and said, "Yah. My name's Jeanette. What's yours?

"The name's Jake, nice to meet you," Said the breathless teen.

"You too" I said right when the bell to end lunch rang"

After he left I ran to my next class which was apparently Science. When I walked in I saw two mean looking girls staring at me.

"Hey you, new girl," shouted the blond headed one, "stay away from Jake he's mine," She said looking sharply at me.

"Um, okay," I said like I didn't care.

When I found myself a seat I looked upwards to see the teacher walking towards my desk. He handed me a book and said, "Page 113."

The rest of the day was well, boring and not exciting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home my mom came in and said, "How was it?" I knew she was speaking of school.

I replied, "Not interesting."

"O, well, there are cookies on the table for you if you're hungry."

"Okay," I said making my way to the kitchen.

When I was done eating and done with my homework I went to my new room and I spent the next hours talking to my friends all the way in Illinois.

"Did you make any new friends?" asked my best friend, Lorin.

"No, you know I'm not good at that."

"True," was all she could say. There was quiet silence for about 2 minutes and then she finally said, "So what does your new room look like?"

You see my best friend loves decorating. She even made a design for my new room.

"Exactly the way you designed it," I said. "It has the Light blue carpet that doesn't fully cover the floor so you can see the wood. Then the walls are the same color as the floor but with the black picture designs you created over it. Then I have pictures of you and all the rest of my friends on my wood desk and with a black cover for my bed."

"Is that all?" asked Lorin

"Nope, I have a black cordless phone, a TV, and a computer. Then I have a wood dresser with all my clothes and crap like that in it," I said breathlessly.

"I really miss you!" Lorin blurted out all of a sudden.

"I do too. Remember each chance we get I'm coming back and visiting!"

"I know, I just can't wait that long," she said as my mom was calling my name.

"Coming mom!" I shouted "I got to go. Love you like a sis forever! Bye," I said to Lorin

"Bye," she repeated and we hung up our phones.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2-Captured

"Yeah?" I said running down the stairs.

"Can you go outside and roll the garbage to the streets? I got to help your grandmother walk up the stairs to bed?"

"Sure," I said wanting to go out into the warm, dark, night.

I headed outside and as I walked to the street, I could just sense someone was watching me. I kept my pace, heading to the street. When I got to the street I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around ready to punch the person in the nose. When I looked to see who it was, I saw a tall man in a white coat with dark brown hair and dull brown eyes. I tried to punch him and scream, but another man behind me covered my mouth to muffle it. My light brown hair got in my mouth and I tried to spit it out, but the man just pushed his hand tighter to my mouth.

The one in front of me said, "Bring her to the van and put her in the cage with the boy."

I was thrown into the van with a white cloth covering my mouth and my hands were tied up. I was then put into a dog crate and locked in it. I looked to see if there was really a boy in it. There he was and I couldn't believe it. It was Jake! He looked as scared as I probably looked and felt. His dark black hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and his dark chocolate-colored eyes looked frightened.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt with the sleeves torn off and dark blue jeans. I was wearing a navy blue short sleeve hoody with a light blue cami under it with dark blue jeans and a silver locket that my mom gave me for Christmas. We could then feel the van start up and drive away.

After a couple of minutes had passed, I finally got my hand free from the rope by gently sliding it off. I scrambled to get the white cloth off of my mouth. When I finally got it off I asked Jake, "Are you alright? They didn't beat you did they?"

He nodded a yeah and mumbled in the cloth saying, "I'm fine."

Since our crates were next to each other, I could easily get his rope off and he took off the cloth on his mouth. After I found a bobby pin that I had taken out of my hair, I unlocked my crate and unhooked his.

We both rummaged in the back to see if we could find anything useful, but we didn't. After a long time of bickering, we decided we should jump out of the van and escape. I turned to the door and opened it. We jumped out as it was moving and stumbled a little but still was able to make a break for it.

Even though we had a head start, they had a vehicle and I guess they saw that we escaped because they came to a screeching stop and they jumped out and started chasing us. Since they were older they were faster and they easily caught up to us. One of them had a gun that could shock us, and of course they used it. I felt a rush of electricity through my body and then saw blackness. I was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3-The lab and its experiments

I woke up to a white room. It smelled like a hospital, but worse. I looked around seeing Jake still out cold. I relaxed a little. I waited for Jake to wake up. It seemed like hours. He finally did. He looked bewilderedly around the room but then remembered what happened. A couple of minutes later the man in the white coat, who captured Jake and me, walked in.

He said, "You two, what are you names?"

I replied, "Why do you need to know? Why don't you just use numbers like all the rest of you dirty rats?!"I could see the fire in his eyes.

He kicked my cage and said, "Well how about you boy, are you going to tell me?"

I whispered to Jake, "Don't tell him." Then the man kicked my cage again and this time it fell on its side and I tumbled with it.

"Tell me your names or I'll Kill you!" he said pointing a gun at me.

"My name is Jeanette, his is Jake," I said looking towards Jake.

With that the ugly man stomped out and I tried to get my cage upwards, unsuccessfully.

I blinked into a bright light.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. "Crap, I must have fallen asleep!"

Then I realized I was strapped to a metal table with my back facing downwards. Then a woman in a white coat appeared with a clip board. She started asking me questions.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"13," I spat out.

"Do you know that other boy?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"That's all," She said walking out

It must have been hours till she returned. This time she wasn't alone. She was with 4 strong-looking men, two on each side of her. She also held a tiny object. It was a needle, a long needle. Then the strong men took my arms and feet even though they were already strapped. Then the woman with the needle said,"This is going to hurt and you might die from it."

"DIE?!!!" I screamed.

Before I knew what was happening she injected the liquid. It burned. It felt like I was walking into a fire pit. My back hurt the most! After a while of twisting and turning trying to escape the pain, I blacked out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4-What are these?!

This time I woke up to my kennel/cage, but this time it was in a different room. I was in a dark room with other kennels. I looked around for Jake but I couldn't see him. I yelled his name and no one answered, I was scared. Then I remembered the lady saying I might die. What if they did the same thing to Jake and he died! After a couple of minutes of freaking out I realized I wasn't the only one in that room. There was a tiny young girl that looked frightened. She looked about 7 or 8. I couldn't tell If she was asleep or awake until I heard, "Don't worry your friend is still alive but he is having more tests done," She said in a small voice.

I looked at her strangely and asked, "How do you know?"

"I can read mines. I'm Angel."

I stared at her. "You can read minds, yeah, right."

"Okay, fine then, I'll show you. You're thinking I'm a freak."

"Holy crap she really can read minds!" I thought to myself.

"Um, by the way," she said, "you might want to look at your back."

I peered around my shoulder to look. I saw the most bizarre thing I'm sure I will ever see in my life.

"What the heck!" I shouted "How the world did I get WINGS!!!!!"

"That's why your back was hurting so much when they injected that stuff into you. You were growing wings."

The wings were a bronze color with gold tips and gold sides. It matched my hair except my hair had blonde highlights not gold. My wings also had dark brown in them.

"See if you can move them." She said

I turned my back to her and tried moving them. The most spectacular thing was when I did, they moved and it kind of made me feel less heavy. Maybe I was being lifted off the cage ground. Nah, I thought.

"Can I fly?" I asked

"Well I have some friends that can, but I don't know if you can."

"O, darn. Well, you know, I feel a lot less weight then what I had with no wings.

"It's because your bones have become hollow making you weigh less."

"Really, cool!" I replied "So Angel how come you're here. It doesn't seem like a place to vacation."

"They came to my home and they captured me, but I'm sure my friends will come for me."

"Who are your friends?" I asked

"There names are Max, short for Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, my brother, and my dog Total who can speak and fly.

"Wow," I thought, "those are some pretty weird names."

"Well, we named ourselves. You see, we were taken away from our parents when we were newborns. We all have been here. We call this place the school. We all hate it.

"I see," was all I could say. A few minutes of silence passed so I finally asked, "So do you have wings, and do your friends have wings?"

"Yeah, we all have special gifts too," She replied.

"Do I have special gifts?" I thought out loud.

"Probably not, but you might later. Oh, wait, I hear footsteps," She said.

"They're coming for you Jeanette! They have your friend, he's still alive!

Before I could respond the doors opened and Angel was right. They threw Jake into the crate by mine and they locked it up. Then they lifted my crate with me in it and they brought me out of the room. Then they went through some hall ways and into another room. It looked like the one I was in before I got my wings. I was having a panic attack. Were they going to operate on me again? Were they going to kill me? What was going to happen?

To my surprise, they opened a door I had not seen before. We stepped into a court yard. I could smell the fresh air, it was so nice. They then set down my cage and unlocked the door. The second they did that they both started to run like little girls.

I jumped out of the cage and made a running start then I leaped into the air and started to flap hysterically, but I didn't fly. I tried it again. I ran and flapped my wings trying to fly, and guess what happened, I ended up tripping instead. I tried one last time, thinking if I didn't get this time, I would just quit and run. I ran and flapped my wings so hard that it hurt and I actually did it. I couldn't believe it, I could FLY!!!!! I flew upwards towards the sky, but when I got to the top of the courtyard I felt electricity rushing through my body again. I saw a net. Before I knew what was happening I was falling to the ground. I landed on my crate and then rolled off. I hurt so badly. Then the two men came back and pushed me into the crate. They brought me back to the dark room and then left.

"Awwwww," I groaned.

"What happened?" asked Jake.

"Well, I learned I can fly, but I was electrocuted by a net." I replied.

"You can FLY!!!!!! What?"

Both Angel and I said, "Look at your back."

He looked and he screamed like a little girl. He sounded like a 6 year-old girl.

"What the heck are these?!" he screamed.

"They're wings. I've got them too."

I showed him. He sat there looking amazed.

Then he said, "They're so cool. They're like Jet black just like my hair." We then just sat there in silence.

"What time it is?" I asked.

"It's about 11:00pm" said Angel.

"How do you know? Do you have like a clock inside your head or something?"

"No, there's a clock right there," she said pointing to the wall across from our cages.

"Oh, I guess I'm not that observant," I said. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep now, 'night."

"Same here," both Jake and Angel said.

We exchanged good nights and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5-The rescue

Bang!

"Holy," I screamed as my crate was about to tip over. I looked around to see what was happening. I saw a girl who was beating up a wolf-like creature and others like her doing some damage to either a white coat person or a wolf-like creature.

"Angel," she said, "get the other two out!" As Angel was about to open my cage, she was kicked by a white coat.

"Angel!" I screamed.

As she was fighting the guy, I tried to get out myself. I pushed on the door, but it didn't budge. Finally, I kicked it; it went flying and hit a wolf-creature. The wolf turned around and ran towards me. When it got to me it swung its arm at me and hit me directly in my face. Before it could do it again, I kicked it in the stomach. It then fell on the floor and I started to beat it with my fists. I was mad! These creatures where beating up everyone and they helped the white coats. I then realized that I had beaten the wolf unconscious.

"My bad,' I said laughing a little.

"Jeanette lets go!" Jake said heading out the door with the other teens/kids. I rushed after them. We went through some halls as well as beating more people up. When we got outside, the other kids, who were with Angel, flew up into the air. I did the same.

"Jake, just make a running start and then leap into the air," I said. Jake did and somehow managed to get into the air on one try.

"Follow us," said the girl who must have been the leader.

And so we did. After a couple of minutes of flying we stopped at a cave-like structure in one of the mountains.

"What were those wolf things?" asked Jake

"Those are erasers. They have been chasing us forever," Said the leader. "Oh, by the way, my name is Max. This is Fang, Nudge, Iggy, The Gasman, and Total." She pointed to the people while saying their names.

"My name is Jeanette. This is Jake. We were taken from our parents a couple of days ago and then taken to what you guys call The School."

"I see," Was the only thing she said.

After a couple of minutes passed, Fang said, "You guys don't know how to fly very well. We should teach you, don't you think?"

"Um, not a good idea," Jake said.

"Why not?"

"Because we are still by the school," replies Jake.

"They can't get to us," Fang said getting a little annoyed.

"Ok, it's your choice."

We walked to the entrance of the cave and all of us, but Jake, jumped out.

"Come on Jake," said Angel. "It's fun!"

"Um," Jake said looking downwards.

"You're not scared, are you?" I said flapping my wings harder than I needed to.

"No!!" he replied as his face was getting a little red. Then Jake jumped out and instead of flapping his wings he flapped his arms. He was then falling. I flapped there in shock. When I recovered I saw him about 5 miles away. I flew as fast as I could towards him. In a split second, not even, I reached him. I grabbed him and he hung there looking up at me with shocked eyes.

"I thought you were farther away from me," I said as I could hear my heart pound with adrenaline.

"Yeah," was the only word out of Jake's mouth since he was still recovering from the fall. Then he started to flap his wings again. We then flew towards the others. As we reached them I could sense they were somehow amazed at me.

"What?" I asked looking at all of them.

"You can fly really fast!" Gazzy said.

"No, she can transport places," Angel explained.

"Um, what? Explanation, please," I said really confused.

"You know how I can read minds and stuff," said Angel, "well, you can go to places by just targeting them. It's kind of like a gift."

"SWEET!!!!!!!" I said. "Lets see if I can do it again." I faced upwards and I flapped my wings with one hard push. I found myself about 8 miles away from them. I then did it again but this time I faced downwards and I targeted the place where I wanted to go. In a split second I was just where I had started.

"That is so COOL!!!!" I screamed.

"Well since you have already found out how to fly, I guess I don't need to teach you some really cool tricks," said Fang crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on, Fang, teach them," said Max.

"Fine," he replied.


End file.
